Jake's Secret Training
by icedrag
Summary: Spud and Jake begin to have secret feelings about one another ,untill Spud comes over and accidently walks in on Jake's private lessons.JakexSpud.
1. Chapter 1

-1American Dragon Jake Long

After a long day of school, Spud decides to head home for rest. He heads up to his room and goes to lay down on his bed. Boy what a day I can't stand another lousy day of school. I keep having an erection every time I'm near him. His whole personality make me crazy. Just as Spud was about pull out his 7inch dick, the phone rang. Hello its me Jake, I can't come over to play like I promised earlier today. Gramps says I have to do my dragon training in my room until I get it right. If you want to come over that's great and if not then I will see you tomorrow, bye. Maybe I should go and see him. Spud then heads over to Jake's house, where there is something in store for him when he gets their.

AT Jake's house.

Maaannn, I can't believe that I have to train for 2 hours. I got better things to do than train. Things like trying to find my true feelings for Spud. I can't be with him without having Trixie or Gramps around. I wish I could see and tell him how I feel. Jake then gets an idea, he then removes his clothes and shoes. Being completely naked, he transforms into the American Dragon and starts to sport and an erection. He then starts to jack off from the images of Spud inside his mind. Suddenly he moves his head closer to his cock and begins to suck on his own 10inch dick. As Jake is doing that, he doesn't realize that Spud is already at the door of his and soon to find out the training that Jake is doing to pass the time.

I hope ya'll enjoyed this short story. I will continue with the next chapter and hopefully it will be a little longer. please send your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake (in dragon form) decided to do some secret training of his own. He kept on slurping on that huge black delicious cock of his until Spud entered the room. Spud just stood their while Jake covered his crotch.

While Jack was trying to explain the situation, he noticed that Spud wasn't listening and had a puzzled look on his face. Spud what's...

Why are you trying to explain yourself. Many boys our age do the same thing, said Spud. But you don't understand, said Jake. there is more to this than you realize. Every time I think of you, I have this strange desire to jack off with the images of you in my head. What do you mean, Jake. What I mean is that I love you Spud. You love me, said Spud. Before Spud could say anything else Jake returns to human form and starts to get dressed when Spud locks the door. Spud why are closing the door?

Well Jake there is no reason for you to stop training because of me. Especially if your doing it alone. While Spud says this he begins to walk towards Jake and begins to plant a kiss on Jake lips. Jake immediately returns the favor and starts making out with Spud. Just as Jake was getting into the kiss, Spud breaks the distance between them and whispers in his ear" dragon up Jake". Jake without hesitation, transforms into the American dragon. While Jake in dragon form, says to Spud" Ok know its your turn by taking off your clothes, hot stuff". Feeling turned on by this, Spud immediately removes his shoes, shirts and all his underwear's. Jake begins to eye ball him by looking all over his naked body. He finally reaches his eyes to Spud's 7inch cock. Jake begins to lick his lips as he approaches Spud and throws him onto the bed. Jake sticks his tongue out and uses it to lick all over Spuds beautiful body. Jake then gives Spud a deep kiss and sticks his tongue into his lips. Then Jake goes lower and starts sucking on Spud's thick juicy cock while he massages his balls. Spud begins to moan with pleasure and crying out his lovers name. After ten minutes of slurping and slurping Spud cock, Jake lets off Spud. Before Jake could reach for Spud's smooth butt, Spud suddenly starts attacking Jake's long 10inch black cock. Jake moans and groans as Spud bobbles up and down. After both satisfying each other, they were about to go farther in their love making, when someone starting on the door. Jake stops what he was doing and changes back to his human form and starts getting dressed. Jake opens the door and found Fu dog at the door. Hey kid, gramps wanted me to tell that he needs to see you right away and hopes that you have done your training. Yes Fu I have… Tell gramps that I'm on my way. Jake closes the door and Spud begins to get dressed. Hey Spud, maybe this weekend you can come spend the night and we can continue with our training. That will be cool Jake the hunkie dragon, see ya later. Both gave each quick kissed and both left to their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake went towards gramp's store to see what type of mission he needed to do. Meanwhile, Spud rushed back home and up to his room without being noticed by his parents. Spud began to think back on the wonderful time that he had with Jake. He can still feel the pain from their earlier session. Jake was finishing up his mission that involved protecting some ancient artifact from the hunts master and his clan.

"Jake then went home to call his now new lover, Spud."

"Hey Spud whats up dogg."

"Hey mighty dragon, I have been thinking about you a whole lot."

"Me too, honey."

"Hey Spud, since its already this weekend, maybe you can come over and spend the night with me. Maybe We can have some fun."

"Sounds like plan Jake. I'll be there."

Later that day, Spud arrives at Jake's house for some action and fun. Mrs. Long greets Spud and tells him to go on up. Spud nods and proceeds to Jake's bedroom. Spud seeing the door already open, decides to go on in and shuts the door behind him. All of the sudden Jake jumps out from behind and tackles Spud on to the bed. Before Spud can say anthing they start making out for what seems like 10 minutes. Before Jake can go any further, Spud pulls away.

"What's wrong Spud."

"Nothing its just that we should talk about how our day went and stuff."

"Okay like what happened with you today, Spud."

"Well you know Brad, the bully who picks on us. Well he and I had a run in today by the boys' locker room after school."

"What did he do to you. Because if he did something to you then I will go all American Dragon on him."

"He didn't do nothing to me, Jake. He and I sort of made lip to lip contact."

"You and Brad MADE OUT!"

"I know your're upset but it ..."

"Was amazing right."

"Yeah it actually was. Your not upset about this."

"No way. I always wanted to know what it be like to get on with Brad. So what was it like."

**Earlier that day**

I was walking down the hallway after school when I realize I forgot my hat and had to go back to the locker room in the p.e gym. I was approaching the locker room when I heard a moaning sound from inside. I decided to investigate and I saw right on the bench Brad with his pants around his ankle and jerking his manhood. I was going to turn around and leave my hat when I triped on my untied shoe and fell to the floor. Brad heard me and immediatly covered himself and went to investigate. He picked me up off the floor and slammed me against the lockers. I thought he was going to kill me when all of the sudden he kissed me right on the lips.

He tasted so good. I couldn't resist and we both removed our clothes and kept on kissing while standing there naked. I went down to his hardening nipples and licked them and sucked on them back and forth til I decided to go even further. I come within eye contact with his 9 inch rod. I licked the tip and then all over his thick rod. I went to his huge sack and massaged them with my hand proceed to take Brad's whole dick into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down.

As I sped up the pace, Brad began moan even louder. Then all of the sudden he unleashed 5 loads of cum into my mouth. I took in every drop. He and I both then got up and got dressed. I was about to head out of the room when he got infront of me.

"Say Spud if your this good then I wonder what it would it be like with you and Jake. Maybe we can have a threesome."

"Sure thing Brad, I'll call ya dude. "

**Present**

"Wow that was amazing and I can't wait to that threesome."

"Well Jake, maybe I can make a phone call and have come over for our weekend sleep over and love fest."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that the first two chapters were short, but this fourth and final chapter will be a lot better. Also I am sorry for not posting a story in awhile, but school got in the way. So I hope ya'll enjoy this story.**

It was the day before the big sleep over weekend and Brad could hardly wait to have some fun with his new lover Spud.

"I can't believe that I am going to have sex with Spud and Jake", said Brad. "I wonder how good Jake is in bed."

Brad was thinking about this on the way through the alley way, when he was attacked by goblins. Brad started to panic and couldn't escape because he was surrounded. Right before they were about to attack, Jake, in dragon form, swooped down to pick up Brad and placed him on the roof of a nearby building. Then he swooped right back again starting taking on the goblin gang. Brad watched what was going and started feel something hard in his pants.

"I can't believe I was saved by a mythical creature. Especially since this creature is a dragon and also kind of cute."

Right when Brad was getting deeper in thought Jake had finally submerged from below to see how Brad was doing.

"Hey they there are you all right?"

"I'm fine", Brad said.

"Anyways be careful near alleys because I hear there not safe to be around... see ya."

Jake said this as he took off into the sky and far out sight. Brad feeling horny rushed home to take care of his needs before the big weekend sleep over that he will never forget.

**The Next Day**

The day of the sleep over was finally here. Brad and Spud both decided to show to Jake's house together. They rang the door bell and Haley answered the door. She pointed up stairs and said that Jake is in his room already. Both Brad and Spud both rushed upstairs to Jake's room to begin the greatest weekend of fun ever.

"Hey guys", said Jake.

"Are ya'll ready to have some fun."

"We sure are", said both Brad and Spud.

With that being said, Brad and Spud got out the video games and begin the weekend. Later after playing games and telling stories, The three guys decided to play truth or dare.

"OK Spud", said Jake.

"Truth or dare?"

"I will pick truth."

"OK Spud, have you been in a threesome."

"Not yet but I hope someday."

"OK Brad its your turn, truth or dare?"

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to give Spud a blow job."

Brad got up and knelled down before Spud and removed his pants and underwear to reveal Spud's 8 inch prick. Without hesitation Brad grab his dick and pushed his mouth on to it and bobbled his head up and down giving a little bit sucking in between. Before Brad could make Spud cum, Jake interrupted Brad.

"Alright Brad before you go all the way lets finish this game."

"Kay Jake I will be the one to give the next truth or dare."

"Jake, truth or dare?"

"I will pick truth."

"OK Jake, What is your biggest secret?"

"uh well I umm..."

"Oh come on Jake, it's not like your biggest secret is that your the American Dragon."

"What do me mean, Brad?"

"Let's just say when me and Spud hang out together, he has been sharing with me his most deepest secret that the both ya'll share."

"I am so sorry Jake", said Spud.

"It's not your fault Spud. Brad probably was just having sex with you so he get the truth out you."

"Brad I thought you were our friend but I guess that your going to school on Monday and tell everyone."

"Jake, thats why I didn't ask you to say truth. I some what knew that you were the American Dragon that saved me the other day. I felt something tingling inside of me."

"Jake, I am in love with you."

"Brad you really love me."

"Both you and Spud. Plus I think your real hot in dragon form."

"Well Brad if thats what turns you on then I guess I know a way to punish you for trying to trick Spud."

"DRAGON UP!"

Jake suddenly transformed in to the American Dragon. Brad, being turned on by this, immediatly got undressed. Spud too, got undressed and both Brad and Spud approached Jake. Spud started by giving Jake a kiss causing Jake to give a kiss in return. Brad got on to his knees and started licking Jake's thick juicy dragon cock. He kept licking up and down, then went lower to Jake's big fat balls and started slurping on one at a time. Ahhhh Brad please stop teasing me and start sucking my dick. Brad stopped what he was doing and began sucking the tip of Jake's dick and then slowly went down an inch at time. Spud went behind Brad and lined up his dick to Brad's hole and started fucking him really hard and fast. Ten minutes later, Brad was still sucking away when Jake felt like he was about to cum. Then all of the sudden he squirted 2 big shots cum into Brad's mouth and Brad swollowed all the cum. Meanwhile, Spud had just shot a wad of cum into Brad from behind. Brad got up and shoved his dick into Jake's mouth and Jake started sucking on it real hard. Spud licked his lips and went to go suck on Jake's big dick. Jake let go of Brad's dick went up to kiss Brad on the lips and penetrated his tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile Spud also let off Jake's dick to lick and suck his ball sack. Both the boys went back to pleasuring each other from before. Jake could feel that he was about to erupt and all of a sudden released his big load into Spud mouth. Spud swallowed all of the cum and letting any of it leave his mouth. He kept on sucking to get out all the remaining cum which left Jake's cock dry. Brad also released his wade of cum into Jake's mouth and also kept sucking Brad's dick till was all dry.

"That was amazing Jake, said Brad."

"Well now that you know my secret, I better not find out Monday that everyone knows that I am the American dragon."

"Don't worry Jake, I plan to keep this to myself."

"Plus Spud will always keep your secret right...right."

Both Jake and Brad looked towards a sleeping Spud. Both boys kissed one another before collapsing on to the bed and falling asleep.

**THE END !**


End file.
